Naruto's Special Birthday Gift
by Hikari Sword
Summary: Jiraiya has something planned for Naruto's birthday. But what happens when it goes wrong?


Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

Note: For those who don't know, sake is a type alcoholic beverage.

It was Naruto's birthday and everybody was celebrating in a very spacious building. There was a table fore each team and then some, like other friends or family. Naruto, as usual, was eating his ramen at his own special table. Most of the others are on the dance floor, though Shino was more like standing then dancing. Kiba and Lee were the real life of the party as Sakura and Ino were trying to out dance each other. There was a separate table for the Jounins to discuss things, but every now and then Gai praises Lee's dance moves which ends up with Kurenai calling Kiba to keep it up.

Tsunade had asked a waiter for a glass of sake. Jiraiya thought now is the perfect time to put his plan into action. He had told his plan to Kakashi earlier.

_Kakashi: "So what is this plan of yours?"_

_Jiraiya: "This."_

_Kakashi: "A pill?"_

_Jiraiya: "It's not just any pill, whoever drinks it with feel like they're drunk, added to what ever they're drinking, and go do some 'dances' to whoever it is they admire."_

_Kakashi: "So who is the target?"_

_Jiraiya: "Tsunade, I'm curious to see who it is she likes."_

_Kakashi: "You're hoping it's you right? Well, I'm curious too so count me in. What do I have to do?"_

_Jiraiya: "Just bring a video camera, I want to remember it as long as I live."_

_Kakashi: "Which won't be very long."_

_Jiraiya just gave Kakashi a serious look._

Jiraiya went to hide in the shadows as he transforms into a waiter. He ends up taking an order for Hinata, who was alone on her table because the rest of her team is else where in the party. She asks for a soda and he acknowledges while looking at the number on the table, it was a six. Jiraiya heads to the kitchen and puts the pill into Tsunade's drink which was sitting at number nine, but before leaving he grabs a glass and fills it with soda and leaves it on the place with Hinata's table number. Another waiter grabs both the drinks remembering the numbers as six and nine.

Once he's left he goes back into the shadows and transforms back. He signals Kakashi who is sitting in a separate table with Kurenai, Asuma and Gai. Kakashi takes out his video camera as he moves closer to the Hokage and looks for the waiter heading for Tsunade's table with the glass of sake in hand, only a simple towel in the other. Jiraiya quickly joins his side to see his plan into action. As Tsunade takes a drink, she pits it out and yells at the waiter, both Jiraiya and Kakashi manage to over hear it even in this loud place.

Tsunade: "This isn't sake, it's soda!"

Waiter: "My apologies ma'am."

Jiraiya and Kakashi just look at each other.

Kakashi: "This wasn't in the plan."

Jiraiya: "If Tsunade didn't get the sake then who did? Oh no!"

Kakashi: "What?"

Jiraiya: "Over there!"

Jiraiya points to Hinata's table, she had just finished her drink. Kakashi still has the video camera on recording mode without realizing it.

Kakashi: "That can't be good, she's only a minor."

Jiraiya: "It's too late, the pill will take effect very soon."

Just as he said, Hinata wiped he lips with a hiccup. She takes a good look at Naruto, who was seemed stuffed as a waiter took the dishes.

Naruto: "Whoo, am I ever full. That was the best ramen I ever had."

Jiraiya and Kakashi keep their eyes on Hinata, who was still staring at Naruto.

Kakashi: "Are you sure this pill of yours works?"

Jiraiya: "Of course it works! Just watch."

Kakashi: "Whatever you say."

Just then Hinata begins to make her move to Naruto. She walks right up to him.

Hinata: "Naruto-ku, hic, kun."

Naruto seems distressed at the fact that Hinata was this close to him.

Naruto: "Uh, hi Hinata. What-what are you doing over here?"

Hinata: "I ca-, hic, I came to see you of course."

Naruto: "T-that's nice Hinata. Hey, are you sure you're alright?"

Hinata: "I'm fine Naru, hic, Naruto-kun."

Hinata gets on top of the table and puts her face closer to Naruto's.

Hinata: "I'm just feeling a little warm in here."

Naruto gulps.

Hinata rolls onto her back and slowly unzips her jacket as Naruto's eyes widen. Hinata sits up with her back to Naruto, leaving her jacket on top of the table revealing a black shirt underneath. She slowly turns her head to take a glance at him, Naruto was turning red.

Eventually, she gets the attention of everyone. Shino goes over to their table and inspects the empty glass.

Shino: "Hinata's drunk!"

Hiashi: "Who is responsible for this?"

Jiraiya whacks him in the back of the head.

Jiraiya: "Shut your mouth! This is getting interesting."

Hiashi: "Don't tell me what to do!"

Jiraiya and Hiashi begin wrestling each other in a cloud on the ground.

Ino: "She can't be that drunk can she?"

Hinata: "Naruto-kun, do you want me to take off my shirt?"

Sakura: "Yep, she's that drunk."

Naruto: "H-H-H-H-H-H-"

Kiba: "Don't do it Hinata!"

Neji: "Hinata-sama, don't do it."

Chouji munches down his food at an ever increasing pace.

Hinata turns completely to face Naruto. She slowly lifts up her shirt as Naruto's panting increased, along with he redness. Eventually, the shirt was over her head and in the air.

Hiashi: "Hinata!"

Both Hiashi and Jiraiya were pulling each other's faces when they saw the scene. Hinata still had her bra on but who knows how long that will last.

Kakashi: "Psst, Gai. I bet you she'll take those off too."

Gai: "You're on!"

Kurenai: "Geez. I'm leaving."

Asuma: "Party pooper."

Ino: "Noo... she isn't!"

Sakura: "I think she is!"

Hinata's hands were slowly climbing up her back. And in one swift click, slide, and toss, Naruto's mouth dropped to the table, cracking it as huge amounts of steam flew out of his ears, a flood of blood flowing out of his nosewhile havingthe reddest possible color for a face.

Jiraiya: "Woohoo! Go Naruto!"

Hiashi: "Shut up!"

Jiraiya and Hiashi continue wrestling in a smoke cloud. All the other people just dropped their mouths at what they saw. Hinata then jumped on top of Naruto, causing him to fall off the chair. With one of her hands, she reached low, way low, making Naruto give out a high pitched yipe.

Hinata: "You're getting excited, hic, aren't you?"

Naruto: "What makes you say that?"

Hinata with an evilish grin: "I can feel it."

Naruto face showed signs of panicking as Hinata's face drew closer to his.

* * *

Inside Naruto: 

The nine tailed fox was going crazy, he did cartwheels, stomping his feet, very loud howling and Ace Ventura's 'can you feel' movement.

Kyuubi: "Hey kid, you better do her or else I'll-"

It seems Hinata had either fallen asleep or passed out from the drink, as she was sleeping peacefully on top of Naruto.

Kyuubi: "NOOOOOOO!" enters heavy down mode.

* * *

Kakashi: "Well, at least I have it on tape." 

Just then a kunai destroyed the camera. Kakashi and Jiraiya dropped their jaws, Hiashi had managed to throw a kunai while fighting Jiraiya. Pissed off, Kakashi jumps in and joined Jiraiya against Hiashi. All this was happening while Hinata slept soundly on top of Naruto.


End file.
